Unlimited Myself
Unlimited Myself (無限マイセルフ) is the first opening theme of the Danball Senki Wars series. Lyrics |-|Kanji= (ラララ…) 教室から見上げた空四角い窓枠の向こう 太陽に負けないヒカリ探そうよ マルやバツじゃ則れないさ(はかれないさ) 答え合わせはいらない 正解のない日々ただ、楽しもう ノートの片隅描かれた落書き 現実に変わる瞬間(とき)をほら待ってる はみ出すよ小さな自分を 轟かした声で仲間を引き寄せて 今、翔ぶよ(とぶよ)遥彼方へ届きそうな勇気かき集め抱き締めて チャイムに区切らせるな！ 僕らの信じる夢は… |-|Romanji= |-|English= Looking up at the sky from the classroom Beyond the rectangular window frame Let's go looking for a light as strong as sun Right or wrong just don't cut it We don't need an answer key Let's just enjoy this unsolvable day I'm always waiting for the day when the doodles in my note book come to life Though maybe you're small,stand out! Pull you're partners with your thunderous voice We're gonna past horizon Gather all you're courage together and hold it close your hand Don't let the bell stop you Because the dream we believe in.... is unlimited Full Lyrics |-|Kanji= 教室から見上げた空 四角い窓枠の向こう 太陽に負けない ヒカリ探そうよ ○や×じゃ測れないさ 答え合わせはいらない 正解のない日々 ただ楽しもう ノートの片隅 描かれた落書き 現実に変わる瞬間(とき)を ほら、待ってる はみ出すよ 小さな自分を 轟かした声で仲間を引き寄せて 今 翔ぶよ 遙か彼方へ 届きそうな勇気 かき集め抱きしめて チャイムに区切らせるな 僕らの信じる夢は…無限だから くよくよ失敗 はらはら心配よりか照準は期待に ネガティブな感情 消しゴムで消そうよ クラス分けじゃ離れないさ 同じハートのヤツとは つながっている めいっぱい頑張(は)り合おう グラウンドの白線 踏み越えるみたいに 流した涙も 乗り超えてみせたいんだ はみ出すよ 今日の自分を 革命は誰も習慣(ルーティン)壊し起こした 今 翔ぶよ 輝く未来 追い越しそうな元気バラまき 笑い合って 遅刻はしない、約束 僕らの追ってる夢は…永遠だけど はみ出すよ 小さな自分を 轟かした声で仲間を引き寄せて 今 翔ぶよ 遙か彼方へ 届きそうな勇気 かき集め抱きしめて チャイムに区切らせるな 僕らの信じる夢は…無限だから |-|Romanji= kyoushitsu kara miageta sora shikakui madowaku no mukou taiyou ni makenai HIKARI sagasou yo maru ya batsu ja hakarenai sa kotae awase wa iranai seikai no nai hibi tada tanoshimou NOOTO no katasumi kakareta rakugaki genjitsu ni kaware toki wo hora, matteru hamidasu yo chiisana jibun wo todorokashita koe de nakama wo hikiyosete ima tobu yo haruka kanata e todokisou na yuuki kaki atsume dakishimete CHAIMU ni kugiraseruna bokura no shinjiru yume wa… mugen dakara kuyo kuyo shippai hara hara shinpai yori ka joujun wa kitai ni NEGATIBU na kanjou keshiGOMU de kesou yo KURASU wake ja hanarenai sa onaji HAATO no YATSU to wa tsunagatteiru meippai hari aou GURAUNDO no hakusen fumi koeru mitai ni nagashita namida mo norikoaete misetain da hamidasu yo kyou no jibun wo kakumei wa dare mo RUUTIN kowashi okoshita ima tobu yo kagayaku mirai oikoshisou na kibun BARAmaki warai atte chikoku wa shinai, yakusoku bokura no otteru yume wa… eien dakedo hamidasu yo chiisana jibun wo todorokashita koe de nakama wo hikiyosete ima tobu yo haruka kanata e todokisou na yuuki kaki atsume dakishimete CHAIMU ni kugiraseruna bokura no shinjiru yume wa… mugen dakara |-|English= I looked up at the sky from the classroom, through the four corners of the windowpane Let’s search for a light brighter than the sun Right or wrong answers won’t measure it, I don’t need an answer Let’s enjoy these days without a correct answer The doodles I drew on the corners of the notebook I’m waiting for the moment when they turn into reality Bring out your small self Bring in friends with your roaring voice Now fly to the far distance Courage nearly reaches them, let them gather and embrace them Don’t let the chime cut them off The dream we believe in… It’s infinite Brooding, failure, haste, worry, anticipate the alignment Erase negative feelings with an eraser Even if we’re in different classes, we aren’t apart, we’ve got the same heart We’re connected, we’ll do our best together Like stepping over the white lines on the grounds I want to show you when I overcome these flowing tears Bring out your self of today A revolution breaks through any routine Now fly out to the shining future Let out so much energy it might overcome you, laugh together We won’t be late, we promise The dream we chase after… it’s eternal Bring out your small self Bring in friends with your roaring voice Now fly to the far distance Courage nearly reaches them, let them gather and embrace them Don’t let the chime cut them off The dream we believe in… It’s infinite Videos Category:Opening Themes